


I'm hanging up

by lemoniedt



Category: AB61X, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: :c, Angst, M/M, No Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones, be ready, callfic(?), im not sure whether yall should get ur tissues or whatnot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoniedt/pseuds/lemoniedt
Summary: “And now, you’re sulking. Daehwi, I still have to practice the dance for our upcoming debut. Go bother other hyungs.”





	1. Chapter 1

_“Hello, Jinyoung-hyung.”_

 

“What is it now, Daehwi?”

 

_“Aye, hyung. Am I not allowed to call you anymore?”_

 

“You’ve been calling me every single day, after every three hours, and more importantly, you’re calling on the company’s landline just to bother me.”

 

_“You’re too annoying, hyung. I just miss you, okay. It’s been months since we last saw each other.”_

 

“I can hear your pout over here. I bet, the other hyungs are ignoring you.”

 

_“Aha! Bae Jinyoung-goon, I’m actually loved by many and everyone is dying just to talk to me. I just talked to Jaehwan-hyung awhile ago though.”_

 

“Really?”

 

_“Hmph.”_

 

“And now, you’re sulking. Daehwi, I still have to practice the dance for our upcoming debut. Go bother other hyungs.”

 

_“You’re too mean, hyung. Hmph."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll hang up now."

_“Hello, good morning. This is Lee Daehwi, can I talk to Jinyoung-hyung?”_

 

“Wait a minute, Mr. Lee, we’ll notify Mr. Bae.”

 

“Daehwi? Why are you calling again?”

 

_“Hi hyung! We just finished practicing, hehe, what about you?”_

 

“We’re preparing to have vocal lessons right now.”

 

_“Okay, hyung! Fighting!”_

 

“I’ll hang up now.”

 

_“Wait a min-“_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have 23 voice message from Daehwi-goon (heart emoji).

_“Hello, hyung? This is Daehui, how ha-have you been?”_

 

_“I’ve been trying to reach you through your company’s phone but it seems like, you left C9 Entertainment and hasn’t yet to come back.”_

 

_“I’m getting worried, hyung.”_

 

_“If you’d see this, please reply A.S.A.P”_

 

You have 23 voice message from Daehwi-goon (heart emoji).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if anyone's reading this one. I'm not sure what is this. I've been going back to past Jinhwi videos, and I kinda encountered that vid where they explained how did they became close, and immediately write over a prompt. So, if anyone of you are confused, the italic is Daehwi while the normal font is Jinyoung. By the way, this fic is months after Wanna One disbanded.

“Hi, Daehwi. Where are you?”

 

_“Oh, hyung. Where have you been? Everyon is worried about you, even your agency has been looking for you. Did you get hurrt? Where are you? I’ll come fertch you and you’ll go back to the agen-“_

 

“Answer me, Hwi. Where are you?”

 

_“I-In the dorm, why?”_

 

“I’ll come over.”


	5. Chapter 5

_“Did you get back home safe?”_

 

“Yes, I did. Actually, I just got back home. Thank you for earlier, by the way.”

 

_“Goordness, hyung. You really didsh worried everyone, even Jihoon-hyung is bothewing me right now with Wojin-hyung regarding what we talked earlier.”_

 

_“You should not run away like that again, okay?”_

 

_“Your CEO worn’t scold you anymore, so rest ahead. I’ve halked to him, and he said that it’ll be okay becus he understands your thoughts.”_

 

_“But hyung, I know it’s really pressuring. But, you know, Rhymer-hyung’s offer will always be open. Just in case, you change your mind. I feel like, you’d be comfortable debuting with us.”_

 

_“Hey, hyung? Why aren’t you saying anything?”_

 

_“Oh, I can hear the water from your shower. I’ll hang up now, goodnight.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that all you're going to say?”

“Hi _hyung! How are you?”_

 

“Fine, what about you?”

 

_“A lot happened today! Wer've been practicing the new choreography for Horrywood, I feel good since they'll release the songs I've wrote. Congrashulate me!”_

 

“Is that all you're going to say?”

 

_“H-Huh?”_

 

“Well then, I'm hanging up.”

 

_“Wairt, hyung—”_


	7. Chapter 7

_“Hmm, hey hyung. I'm sorry for bothering you the past months. I have been missing you a lot hehe.”_

 

_“Alright, I won't bother you anymore okay?”_

 

_“Also, stop ignoring my caws —”_

 

_“I mean — calls haha.”_

 

_“Also, congrashulatyorns on your debut!”_

 

_“Fighting!”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah — sorry, I'll hang up"

_"Hyung hyung hyung hyung"_

 

"What now, Daehwi?"

 

_"Nothing~~~"_

 

"I'm hanging up"

 

_"NO, you won't be able to hang up on me now."_

 

"And, why is that?"

 

_"Because, I'm cute, hyung!!!"_

 

"Daehwi, what do you want?"

 

_"You, hyung, hehe"_

 

"Stop joking, Daehwi. I'm tired of you always calling me, can you fucking bother others than me? I hate it, you know?"

 

_"Ah — sorry, I'll hang up"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, everyone. THIS PIECE OF JUNK IS ANGST! Welcome to the world of darkness peeps. LOL JOKES ON ME.
> 
> but i'm not really doing a good job hurting daehwi, y'all. I'M LIKE A DAEHWI BIASED WHY AM I HURTING THE MOST PRECIOUS PERSON JAILDkwjDd';AWKej
> 
> aLSO KAHLWIJDKS tHX FOR UR SUPP ><


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Didn't I told you to stop bothering me?"

_"Hyung!!"_

 

"What?"

 

_"I'm sorry"_

 

"..."

 

_"Hyung, I said I'm sorry now, can we go back to normal?"_

 

"Didn't I told you to stop bothering me?"

 

_"You know, I won't be able to do that"_

 

"And, why you can't?"

 

_"Because, I love you hyung. I still do."_

 

"..."

 

_"No matter what I do, even how fully packed our schedule was. Everyone around me would tell me to give up and move on, but then I can't, because I still love you."_

 

"..."

 

_"..."_

 

"..."

 

_"..."_

 

"Wake the fuck up, Daehwi. We're over for months now, stop bothering me."

 

_"Can't we really?"_

 

"No, we can't. You ended this, you're the one who fucking broke us up. So, stop this shit and go find someone new."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback, during the Produce days up to Wanna One's release of Boomerang, the two had been dating, but something came up that caused for the two to break up. Since then Jinyoung had been angry to Daehwi (bc the boy didn't gave him any reason to break up, he just left Jinyoung hanging) sOoOoO yEH THATS WHY JINYOUNG SEEMED ANNOYED WHEN HED TALKED TO DAEHWI.
> 
> a [bit] spoiler: (1) jinyoung still has feelings for daehwi, we know that in every jinhwi ff, we all know that.  
> (1a) this is why jinyoung still kept on coming back to daehwi but he still aint REALLY coming back u getme??????


	10. Chapter 10

You have 28 missed calls from +010*


	11. Chapter 11

_"Hyung, I need you"_

 

You have 47 missed calls and 1 voice message.


	12. Chapter 12

You have no missed calls today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this aint a blank page this is jus uhhHhh no calls from n e 1


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have the audacity to miss my calls after what you did to me?"

_"Wow! Lee Daehwi, I can't fucking believe you"_

 

_"You won't answer any of my fucking calls"_

 

_"You have the audacity to miss my calls after what you did to me?"_

 

_"You know what, I despise you, I fucking despise you, Lee Daehwi"_

 

_"WHY OF ALL TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO COME BACK WHEN I'M MOVING ON?"_

 

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU GAVE ME THIS PRESENCE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR WHEN WE'RE STILL ON WANNA ONE? GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, LEE DAEHWI"_

 

_"You're making me insane"_

 

_"I've been waiting for you for months"_

 

_"You didn't even spared me a look when I begged you on that last concert we've had"_

 

_"So, tell me WHY?"_

 

_"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SUFFER AGAIN?"_

 

_"I hate you, Lee Daehwi"_

 

_"I hate you damn so much but I can't even"_

 

_"Because even if I tell myself I hate you for leaving me without a reason"_

 

_"Because even if I cry over you and move on"_

 

_"You'd always have a fucking way"_

 

_"To make me fall in love with you again"_

 

_"And, I can't even complain"_

 

_"I'm weak for you"_

 

_"I'm so weak"_

 

_"Fuck you, Lee Daehwi"_

 

You have 11 missed calls and 1 voice message from Jinyeon is Mweondeul (heart emoji).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyssss im boutta END this soon ㅠㅠ this is really just a short plot that ive actually enjoyed writing hehe
> 
> if id have some time before SEMESTER starts, id prolly release a sequel 4 this even if no one wants it HSHSHSHS
> 
> [spoiler] the last 2 episode will be narrated btw


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh. Jihoon-hyung? Is that you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the narrations will start off next chapter. I'd might take a long ass pause for releasing the next chapter because it's just [long].
> 
> By the way, the end of chapters signifies the call hanging up.

"Jinyoung—"

 

_"Wow, Lee Daehwi, you're fucking insane. After a whole month of you, bothering me, you got the courage to eventually pick up a missed call from me."_

 

"Hey Jinyoung—"

 

_"I can't believe you, you made me fall in love with you, then you'd fucking push me away like you did nothing after that? You know what, you're the worst."_

 

"Jinyoung, can you—"

 

_"After all you've done, you're going to throw me away again? What do you think of me? A pushover? Really, Daehwi, really?"_

 

"Jinyoung wait—"

 

_"Wow, I can't believe this. Do you really think I am? Just because I fucking said I love you, you'd stop messing with me? After I'd fall in love, you'd leave me? What the fuck is wrong—"_

 

"YOU PUNK LISTEN TO ME FIRST BECAUSE BITCH THIS IS EMERGENCY AND I AM NOT DAEHWI BECAUSE I AM WOOJIN'S BOYFRIEND SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T TRY TO TELL THAT TO DAEHWI OR ELSE I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT AND TAKE THAT GUT OUT OF YOU"

 

_"Oh. Jihoon-hyung? Is that you?"_

 

"Yes, yes, it's me. No time for introductions thou—"

 

_"Why do you have Daehwi's phone? Why do I hear constant screaming and like panic cries over there?"_

 

"Can you let me speak first?"

 

_"..."_

 

"Good. So, listen to me carefully. I'm on the K Hospital right now, so get your ass here because I'm about to leave my sane side. Also, I've called the Wanna One hyungs and the Brand New Boys so they're about to get here by now"

 

_"Why?"_

 

"Daehwi—"


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Jinyoung-hyung, where are you going?"

As soon as the boy had hanged up, he immediately took the coat off the rack as he wears his shoes. His mouth turned dry and he felt tears on his eyes. Swinging the door up, Jinyoung took a quick run from their dorm to the outside of their neighborhood, eventually catching a taxi as soon as he arrive. He ignored the yells and voices of his managers as he sat down on the car's back seat.

His voice swayed as he said the location, his hands reaching up to his hair. He was anxious, too anxious that he didn't realized he started biting his nails.

 _Daehwi. Daehwi. Daehwi._ That's all that his mind has right now, immediately coming back to reality as he heard the faint noise coming up on the radio, eventually breaking up the eerie atmosphere, _"Yo_ _ung singer, Lee Daehwi of the upcoming boy group called AB61X, and former Wanna One member, was rushed to the hospital after fainting outside their company building. One-by-one, the former members of Wanna One had been seen entering the hospital, as well as the AB61X members. It was said that the young boy was still unconscious and the cause was still unknown."_

That was it, that had triggered Jinyoung's tears, he cried so loud, while silently blaming himself for what happened. He was worried, no, he is indeed worried. "Please drive quickly" he whispered to the driver in which the elder had sensed it was an emergency, changing into full speed, they reached the hospital in no time, going to the backside of the building, Jinyoung entered without the media cornering him. He rushed to the lobby, he kept on pressing the  _up_ button and to no avail, the elevator hadn't opened. He couldn't wait for so much time that he ended up running on a flight of stairs. Reaching the 7th floor, he exited, searching for the boy's room, eventually finding a bunch of people outside a certain room.

Upon seeing lots of familiar faces, he quickly ran to them, and he was welcomed by a bunch of hugs. All was crying, no one had this happy face plastered on their faces, it was all tear-stained and some has yet to calmed down (read: Woojin, Jisung and Guanlin.)

"What happened, hyung? What happened?" His voice was coarse from crying, he begs for the people to tell him as his knees meets the floor. They all looked at the ground, trying to not meet his eyes, some even cried upon the bringing up of the question. "Is he going to die?" He asked, quietly. He heard Youngmin, who is beside him, muttering an almost faint word  _yes_ if Jinyoung hadn't paid attention he wouldn't have heard.

The boy went up and walked towards Woojin whose lying on the floor, he asked him, "What happened, hyung? Please tell me."

"He w-was just o-okay a couple days a-ago," Woojin paused, "h-he had hair l-loss for months but h-he said not to c-care about it,"

"H-He coughed up b-blood a few times, I've seen it. I've seen it! But, h-he smiled... he smiled at me and said not to worry. I believed."

"W-When we're going home, he f-fell, he fell. He just fell to the ground. Unsupported. He l-looked up at me, then blinked, then he... then he..." Woojin cried, finishing his story. His cries had gotten louder this time.

"I should've cared about that. I should've nagged him when he's eating less. I should've paid attention. This is all my fault." Donghyun then cried, being comforted by Youngmin.

"Leukemia, Jinyoung. He's got Leukemia."

Jinyoung felt his world crushing down, "he told me not to tell anyone," Jihoon paused, "March 11, 2018"

"I saw him fainted, we consulted the doctor and he said it was  _leukemia._ But, Daehwi, asked me to keep it a secret," Jihoon started crying, "then he broke up with you, I was surprised, but he said, it was so that you won't be sad at his funeral. He said, you'd feel angry at him and forget him, so you would not be hurt if he die,"

"But, it did. It did hurt a lot, Jihoon-hyung, it hurts." Jinyoung cried to him.

"I know, I told him it was a bad idea. Eventually, years had passed, he was waiting for his time to go. But then, he didn't. We thought it was a miracle, he stopped being weak, he stopped having seizures, he stopped losing hair, he stopped coughing blood. We thought he was now okay. We thought,"

"I didn't know why he started calling you, but then it was because he was saying his early goodbyes to you, Bae Jinyoung. We thought it stopped, but it actually became worse. He kept it from us. Daehwi kept it from me,"

"Now, here we are," Jihoon ended and crying onto Daniel's arms. Everyone was shock and hurt. Because, all this time, Daehwi had been weak but he tried to act  _okay_ even if he felt the otherwise. Jihoon's loud cries had echoed throughout the corridor of the hospital.

_"Aish, hyung, I told you to keep them a secret."_

Everyone had looked at the source of the voice. They were all dumbfounded, Daehwi was laughing, in spite of his pale skin and weak stature, he laughed. Then and there, everyone started crying again, even the managers who tried so hard not to cry so they can comfort the others, started crying. "Why would you laugh even if it hurts, Hwi-yah?" Sungwoon managed to say even between his hiccups.

"Aigoo, hyung, come here, I'll hug you," Daehwi paused as he reaches for Sungwoon in which the older followed and dive on Daehwi's arms. "Can you all stop crying, it's not like I died or anything, okay?" Daehwi joked, which made them cry louder.

But, Jinyoung didn't cried. He was staring at Daehwi, at his Daehwi. His tears are already clouding his vision, but he didn't let it fall. He only stared at him, with no emotions or anything. He doesn't know what to feel sad? Sorry? Anger? He couldn't feel anything rather. He felt numb, and dumb in front of the boy. He tried calling for the younger's name, but to no avail, his cries are silent and in the inside. His eyes met Daehwi's, and the boy still gave him that sweet smile he's been missing for. His plump pale lips pressing against each other, he missed that, he knew he still loves it. As soon as his lips curved upwards towards the younger, his tears slowly escaped his eyes, eventually closing his eyelid to let the sadness pour down.

He felt a pair of warm hands cupping on the edge of his face, eventually wiping the tears out of his face, "Hey, don't cry," hearing a sweet voice he opens his eyes, and there it is. The boy he had been loving all this time, the boy he had dreamed of debuting with, the boy who broke his heart, the same boy who healed it back, and the same boy who made him who he is now. Lee Daehwi, standing on his front, with an unstable posture, the boy held to him, "I'll hug you even if you don't want to," slowly, the younger leaned to him and Jinyoung catching him. The latter buried his face on Jinyoung's shoulder, taking his smell even if it was hard to breathe. Jinyoung could clearly hear Daehwi's pain as the younger buried his face more on Jinyoung's shoulder. He knows he couldn't stand the pain, but he tried fighting it because he's with Jinyoung now. He's with the boy he loves and that's more important than the pain he's feeling.

Soon, the weight on his shoulder became heavier, a sign that Daehwi had fallen asleep. It was an uncomfortable position, but being with Jinyoung is always comfortable, and he felt safe with him.

The others threw them a worried look, in which Jinyoung had hushed them before they could even cry. Mouthing that _Daehwi had just fallen asleep, but still alive._ Everyone had their sigh of relief as the nurses transferred the younger inside the room.

Later on, the others began leaving due to tiredness.

 — — —

“Daehwi,” Jinyoung whispers under his breathe, the sweet honey smell that comes from an aromatherapy machine beside Daehwi's bunk immediately touched his nostrils.

As soon as Daehwi had been transferred inside, the boys had calmed down, soon they began to leave.

“You're not going home?” Jihoon asks him, he just shaked his head still keeping his vision low, “you should at least go inside, there's an extra bed there so you could rest while taking care for Daehwi,” the older said before patting Jinyoung's head.

“Woojin has fallen asleep so I'll bring him home, I'll visit again tomorrow. Take care Jinyoung-ah.” Jihoon bidded a farewell as he carried Woojin on his back, with the assistance of both their managers. Soon, the footsteps faded and Jinyoung was left alone the corridor.

Despite Jihoon's suggestions, he stayed outside the room, he couldn't bring himself inside. He felt ashamed, of himself, to Daehwi. He didn't know how much he suffered and he continued to let Daehwi suffer.

His teas were overflowing again, this time he was only silent crying.

Latet on, he woke up from loud screaming, inaudible noises and hurried footsteps. His hands searched for his phone, the light from his phone almost blinded Jinyoung. He slightly wiped his eyes and his visions became unblurry, noticing that it's already 5:30 in the morning, he probably had kind of slept.

He was bumped by a nurse by his side, then he realized. His eyes went wide, and panic went to his body.  _What's happening?_ He felt mute. His throat is coarse and dry, he couldn't mutter anything.

 _Daehwi... Daehwi..._ It was his voice! The screams are coming from Daehwi and all of a sudden, he went down. His knees felt weak and wobbly that it couldn't support himself anymore. He felt weak and numb, the voices became inaudible, his ears became tingey, he just wanted to cover his ears because it's too much to listen to.

Tears are coming out from his eyes again. Daehwi is suffering. He doesn't want to actually realize that his Daehwi is sick. He doesn't want to trust that Daehwi is dying. He kept on filling his head with the healthy picture of Daehwi,  _yes, yes, it's impossible that my Daehwi is dying. He can't be dying. He's good and healthy, that wasn't Daehwi!_

“Sir! Sir! Please calm down,” he got away from his thoughts as he felt a pair of hands shaking his shoulder, “Are you okay?” the nurse asked, and he quickly went on his knees.

“That's not my Daehwi, right? That can't be Daehwi! My Daehwi is healthy and... and I know is he just acting? Is this a hidden cam? Oh my God, it's not my birthday yet. It's not funny, anymore, please tell me...”

“Please just tell me this is just a dream... Tell me I'm still on Wanna One and Daehwi and I are happy together, tell me that this is just a joke or something...”

“...no, I don't want to lose him. I can't even want to think that he'll be gone. I don't... can you wake me up now? Or tell me this is just a joke...”

“Come on. Just tell me...” Jinyoung begged in his knees, his palms pressed together, he keep on begging and begging. But his begs couldn't change the fact that in reality, Daehwi is sick.

He kept on whispering  _“no, no”_ as he cried to himself. Soon, the loud screams faded, a couple of nurses and a doctor began leaving the room, some would come to ask if Jinyoung was okay.

As the corridor became silent again, he lied on his back. Staring at the white ceiling, he could see the light from the windows that is starting to be brighter. He felt tired but his eyes won't.

He couldn't bare the screams of horror, of pain, that comes from Daehwi himself.

_Why does it have to be Daehwi? Why?_

After another series of seizure from Daehwi, Jinyoung decided to go back home. His eyes are red, but he couldn't even have a wink of sleep on his ride back home.

He wanted to see Daehwi, again. But, he knew he'd regret if he do so. He doesn't wany to see the other in so much pain, just the screams of pain from Daehwi makes him breakdown.

As soon as he arrived to his house, his motgere was there to console the boy with her hug.

“Mom... Daehwi... He's sick...” Jinyoung muttered with a shaky voice as he let himself melt on his mother's hug. “Leukemia... Is he going to die?” he asked.

He felt his mother nod on his shoulder and his tears just flowed automatically. “I can't do anything...” he said, with a slight of question hinted on his voice. His mother stayed silent as she patted him to sleep.

As he heard a familiar ringtone, he immediately stood from his bed. With teary eyes, he continued to shower. Then, he found his mother on the kitchen preparing food, his eyes also caught a triple-tier lunchbox seated on the table. He muttered a greeting to his mother, “Oh, Jinyoungie, you're awake. Can you stay there for a minute, I'll just put this on the lunchbox.” His mother said, and Jinyoung just stood there, a moment after he heard the clicking of stove and his mother turned to him.

“Honey, go and take this, you should eat while you're on the hospital. Also, give this to Daehwi, okay? I picked the herbs myself,” his mother said and placed it on a paper bag, as she hands it to Jinyoung. His mother smiled as she knew Jinyoung's questioning looks, “I know you're in a hurry, now go!” 

He smiled and kissed his mother's cheeks before rushing to take a taxi.

“Hi hyung, I heard you stayed here until sunrise,” it is the sweetest voice the he knew and grew fond or. He smiled at the younger as he walked towards the bunk, “I'm sorry you had to hear them,” Daehwi said, and Jinyoung knew what he's pertaining of.

He shrugged his shoulder as he gives Daehwi the thermos his mother gave him, “Mom said to take this, it'll help you with the seizures,” Jinyoung explained, his smiles grew bigger as Daehwi accepted the medicine with glowing eyed, “Tell Aunt that I'm thankful,” he said.

The two fell onto a comfortable silence, he stared at Daehwi, memorizing his features. He knows, everyone knows, that his disease can't be cured and even Daehwi knows that he'll die in no time.

“Hyung, I'm sorry,” Daehwi apologized as he looked at the thermos on his thumb, absorbing the heat. He heard Jinyoung's questioning hum, “I left you, remember? I'm sorry for not telling you anything, and not even giving you a reason,” Daehwi continued.

“That was because I didn't want to hurt you because I'm sick.”

“Hey, baby, it's okay. I understand,” Jinyoung sat on his bed and pulled the boy into a hug, he carefully caressed Daehwi's soft strands. “I'm really sorry that it had to come to this,” Daehwi cried.

The younger started falling asleep, and Jinyoung had set him down, he sat on the chair beside Daehwi's bunk, he looked at the younger boy who's now, sleeping rather soundly. He started caressing the boy's face, examining each and every feature the boy had. But instead of his pale white skin and almost violet-colored lips, he started coloring them with much brighter colors that suited the boy's face, on his mind. After a minute or two, he began opening the lunchbox his mother made, he then transferred to the sofa so he could eat comfortably.

As soon as he finished his food, the door swung open, revealing Woojin and Jihoon, the both looked tired and probably didn't have a lot of sleep. "Hey Jinyoung," Woojin greeted him as he walked towards the sleeping boy.

"Have you calmed down?" Jihoon turned to ask him as he sat on the empty space next to Jinyoung still staring at Woojin. Jinyoung nodded to the question, "I guess. Did you two just got here?"

"No, we just came back from talking to the doctor assigned to him," Jihoon explained, the younger looked at him in a questioning look, "Dr. Kwon said Daehwi rejected his medications, he didn't want to have chemotherapy too," Jihoon said, "What about you go and persuade Daehwi? He totally loves you, and if you'd ask him something, he'd probably just agree to it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on midnight, like I literally had the feels tonight, and I just - should I kill Daehwi? Or should I give them happy ending? Why do I sound so evil, goodness.
> 
> But, anyways, this is just a long ass chapter, well for me. I've had a hard time writing this because of the emotions!! Especially, when I have to find the right sadness for it so I could rather write it better. But, I hope it ended up good. The last chapter would be next chapter, it'll probably be released a week or two, because I'm so busy with my work, thankfully, I could update. LMAO.
> 
> So yeah, that's it, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> p.s. I'm thinking whether should I make a backstory about Daehwi and Jinyoung's break up or something. But well yeah, idk maybe if I ended up not being a Sloth.


End file.
